geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
Timeline of geek feminism
Let's list and track some of the loci of intense Internet discussion in feminism and geek feminism. Please add milestones, mailing list or blog/website/wiki beginnings. Add particular notable controversies and kerfluffles at timeline of incidents. 1977 * First WisCon (feminist Science Fiction convention) 1980s (approximate) * (Sometime in the 80s or very early 90s) FEM-SF listserv established 1987 * Systers founded by Anita Borg 1988 * Comp.society.women founded 1993 * geekgirl http://geekgirl.com.aucreated by rosiex 1996 * (or 1995?) Feminist Science Fiction, Fantasy, and Utopia pages begin (later to become feministsf.net) 1998 * (or 1999?) LinuxChix founded by Deb Richardson 2001 * Carl Brandon Society mailing list established 2002 * grrls-only LinuxChix list founded by Valerie Aurora 2003 * Jo Walton pours coke on David Brin's head at Boskone. * misbehaving.net founded 2004 * Debian Women founded by Erinn Clark and Amaya Rodrigo Sastre * Google begins awarding the Anita Borg Memorial Scholarship 2005 * Girl Geek Dinners started by Sarah Blow in London * Women@apache.org mailing list founded 2006 * Ubuntu Women founded * Cultural appropriation discussion, after WisCon * Sudden rise of Feminist Comics Blogging * Wikichix founded * One-off round of the Outreach Program for Women. 2007 * First LinuxChix miniconf at Linux.conf.au * First WIOS (Women in Open Source) miniconf at SCALE * First She's Geeky unconference * An Open Letter to the Open Source Community by Melissa Draper 2008 * http://Geekspeakr.com launched - Directory of women technical speakers * April: ** the Backup Project, encouraging people to intervene in event harassment, is founded * May: ** Skud begins the Geek Feminism Wiki (ie, this wiki) 2009 See also 2009 women in FLOSS discussions for a series of discussions in this year. * January: ** linux.conf.au's first diversity delegates attend * April: ** Open beta of Dreamwidth, a majority-female FLOSS project * July: ** Python community diversity list started ** Standing Out in the Crowd keynote at OSCON * August: Geek Feminism blog founded * September: **First Diversity in Open Source Workshop at the Ohio LinuxFest ** FOSS Women planet founded ** FSF mini-summit on Women in Free Software ** Women In Free Software mailing list founded * October: ** Python Diversity Statement released ** Google offers diversity scholarships to open source conference attendees (Linux.conf.au, PyCon, ???) ** Three women win Nobel Prizes * November: ** First She's Geeky unconference in Washington D. C. ** (projected) open beta of the Archive Of Our Own, a majority-female FLOSS project 2010 * January: ** linux.conf.au: Haecksen miniconf (replacing LinuxChix miniconf), second year of diversity delegates * May: ** Backup Ribbon Project founded. * June: ** WikiProject Feminism established on English Wikipedia. * November: ** Conference anti-harassment policy developed for Open Source and technical conferences, by Valerie Aurora and others. * December ** Round 1 of the revitalised Outreach Program for Women starts. 2011 *January **The Ada Initiative founded. **linux.conf.au: Haecksen miniconf * November ** Men Call Me Things twitter campaign *** Marieke Hardy name-and-shame incident 2012 *January **The Ada Initiative holds the first AdaCamp **linux.conf.au: Haecksen miniconf *May **Anita Sarkeesian launches the Feminist Frequency Kickstarter **the 2012 atheist and skeptic harassment policies campaign begins *July **KC makes the Creeper Move cards for DEFCON 2013 *March **Christie Aschwanden creates the Finkbeiner test *July **Scalzi's harassment pledge 2014 *January **Model View Culture's first issue Undated * Cerise, Iris gaming mag & forums established *Women In Science and Engineering (WISE) established nationally and at many university campuses * Women 2.0 founded * DevChix founded * Code n Splode founded * Ada Lovelace movie * Bechdel test